Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-7r + 5}{4r} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-7r + 5) \times 1} {(4r) \times 10}$ $x = \dfrac{-7r + 5}{40r}$